


Little Talks

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 杰西·麦克雷梦到见了并不完全存在的过去，而岛田源氏梦到了“自己已死”的未来。





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Julia Sheer及John D.翻唱的歌曲Little Talks

　　“他独自生活。”  
　　老农操着一口浓重的德州口音，他将烟斗在围栏上磕了两下，继续含在嘴里。他乱糟糟的灰胡子快要把嘴都遮住了。  
　　“从他来这儿开始就是一个人，他也很少谈以前的事。”  
　　“没有人来看他？”经过机械改造的忍者发出略带电流的声音，老农刚刚就听出他的口音，还问过他是不是日本来的。  
　　“这倒是有。除了经常照顾老人的社工，最近的一次是三年前，快圣诞节的时候。来了个东方女人，大概四五十左右，带了点儿礼物，一会儿就走了。”  
　　“我说了，乔治，那绝对是宋哈娜。”一旁的矮胖农妇嘟囔着。  
　　“得了吧！收起你的幻想，老太婆，宋哈娜怎么会认识他？韩国女人都长得一样，你肯定是看错了。”老农朝身后的妻子呵斥道。  
　　“我敢肯定那是宋哈娜，我在电视上看见过，不信你问问他。”农妇粗糙的手指向他们左手边的小农舍。围绕着农舍的土地已经很久无人打理，长满了干枯的荒草，一条小路分割了草地，尽头的农舍老旧又昏暗，屋后堆放着生锈的农具，墙体染上锈红色，看起来脏兮兮的。大门的走廊摆放着一把折叠躺椅，看起来也已经搁置许久，门窗内没有灯光，老旧得一眼看上去就知道它们会在打开时发出刺耳的吱呀声，在暗淡的太阳光下显出一种萧索气息。  
　　“他老得谁都不认得了，就算你问他也什么都不知道！够了，快去喂我们的牛，老罗希已经饿得直叫唤了！”老农驳斥自己的妻子道。农妇哼哼了一声，不情愿地拿着干草叉率先离开。  
　　“他谁也不认得了？”从夫妇两人不着边际的对话中，他捕捉到了这个重要的信息，于是询问道。  
　　“谁也不认得了。”老农说着叹了口气，“近几年的事儿了，一开始，是忘带钥匙弄错自己的车，或者忘记带钱包，我们也没太在意，到了年纪总会丢三落四——比他年轻个十几岁的老哈里那会儿连他儿子都不认得了——接着……他忘得越来越多，那个韩国女人来的时候……”  
　　“是宋哈娜！”农妇的声音传来。  
　　“别插嘴，老太婆！”老农回头呵斥，然后再对他转过身来，“那个韩国女人来时，他对谁都笑嘻嘻地，他知道自己谁也不认识了，但觉得自己应该认识他们。他的猫跟了他十年，现在他连自己的猫都叫不出名字……老太婆，他的猫叫什么来着？”  
　　“叫源氏！”老农的妻子在远处回应他的问话，他点了点头，自言自语道：“对，对，叫源氏，真是个怪名字。”  
　　“现在呢？”他没有理会农夫的自言自语，有些急切地询问道。  
　　“听来照顾他的艾伦说，有时连卧室和厕所都分不清。”老农叹了口气，“他现在只能躺在摇椅上度日啦，大部分时间都在昏睡，醒着的时候就在犯糊涂，要我说，活不长了。  
　　“也该结束啦，该是等着结束的时候了。以前他还在喝酒时跟我说笑，说抽烟会早早要了他的命呢！现在看，还不如早早让肺癌要了命算了。”  
　　老农说着，用力吸了一口烟，然后让烟气随着一声长叹散在空气里。  
　　“好在他没有亲人，不然痛苦的就不止他一个人，这是幸运哩。”  
　　他没有接下话茬，沉默不语地转头看向那栋陈旧的宅子。老农夫继续说，毫不在意他到底有没有听进去。  
　　“不过也不会痛苦太久，要我看，他时日无多啦。”老农发出一声五味杂陈的笑，“对你来说很难理解，是吗？你们智械很难有死亡的概念，我是说，对人来说的年老和死亡。你们就像谷仓里的拖拉机，时间久了会生锈、故障，但换个零件喷个漆，就还能活蹦乱跳，我们可不一样，不是所有人都有钱能去换个克隆心脏。我能感觉到这幅身体一年不如一年，所有的细胞都在渐渐消亡……总有一天我也会死，所有人都会死，但你们还会活着，非常久。”  
　　他听着老农的话，没有反驳。  
　　“但至少，他啥都不记得啦，能无忧无虑的死。你听我说，他搬来这儿时，没人知道他曾经到底是做什么的，不过光看他那只假手也知道，这肯定不是在修理割草机时把手指伸进铰链里弄伤的。他看上去无忧无虑，至少看上去像是那么回事，我告诉你，小伙子，他看起来比你开心多了。可他总在喝醉酒后老泪纵横。  
　　“不管怎么说，”老农将尾音拖得很长，像是为了呼出胸中淤积的伤感情绪，“至少他现在忘了所有的烦恼，能安心地走了。”  
　　他继续一言不发地看了老宅片刻，接着迈步朝那儿走去。  
　　“你要去看他？”老农朝他的背影喊道，“我想他应该没关门，不过我猜他在睡觉，而且不会认得你！”  
　　他还是执拗地朝老宅走去，身后的老农摇了摇头，叼着烟斗回到自己的院子去了。  
　　他拨开半人高的荒草，朝着老宅前进，呼吸有些急促，毫无规律的声音被全覆式头盔放大。他已经很久没有体会到濒死的感受了。强制休眠的警告音好像仍在他耳边尖叫无休，尽管痛觉系统在机体损坏严重后已经自主切断了与脑干的连接，他仍然感觉到了疼痛，它来自他早已不见踪影的四肢。他并没有过多地慌张和害怕，他十分清楚自己还活着，因为他还在做梦，他正在自己的梦境中，用自己冰凉的机械手指分开蒿草，朝着一栋无人光顾的老宅走去。  
　　起初，他并不知道自己在哪儿，睁开眼的时候，他就站在黯淡的太阳下，空旷无边的平原和寥寥几座农舍让他觉得自己正站在美国的某个地方，心里有个声音对他说：杰西·麦克雷，问问杰西·麦克雷在哪儿。  
　　他遵从声音的指引，询问了正好路过的农民夫妇，而从老农那似曾相识的口音他猜测，自己来到了美国的德克萨斯。  
　　关于这个梦，他无从得知缘由，也许只是来自他的害怕和担忧。不久前，他们吵了一架，他夺门而出，并无视命令单独执行任务，而重伤昏迷和随之而来的梦就是他为鲁莽幼稚的行为付出的代价。但刚才……就在刚才，他从老农夫的话中得到了太多令他不安的信息，尽管知道这一切都是梦，他还是产生了难以自控的冲动——他得走进这座宅子，亲眼看一看老农所言是否真的发生了。  
　　通向门廊的小路杂草丛生，生锈的老式除草机就躺在草地上，说明这儿已经很久没有人打理了，而胶皮水管就像藏在草丛中的蛇，无意经过也许会被吓一跳。  
　　今天还没有社工到来，晨间新闻报纸就卧倒在门前，他拿起来看了一眼，日期是二一零三年九月二十四日。  
　　他瞧着报纸，站在门口半晌，为自己对这串数字无动于衷感到惊讶，仿佛这短短一行字所承载的漫长岁月稀松平常。他看了一眼版头，上面用加粗的黑体印着一则讣告：世界著名医学家安吉拉·齐格勒在施维茨的家中与世长辞，离去时面容安详。除此之外还有关于她的生平与不愿参与永生计划的敬佩等等简单字眼。占据了整个版头的照片是一个坐在单人沙发上的年迈瑞典女人，褪去彩色的黑白照片看不出她的发色是银白还是如往昔般灿烂。岁月在那张脸上留下了诸多痕迹，但依然阻挡不了她散发出的美丽和睿智。他不想再看了，重新卷起报纸，轻叩门扉。无人应答，但他注意到门并没有上锁，就像老农说的一样。看来主人与护工都认为不会有窃贼乐意光顾这里。  
　　他推门走进去，房子里没有灯光，在这样阴郁的天气里显得昏暗无比，木质家具在黑暗里散发着令人不快的潮湿气息。他尝试着呼唤了一声，没有任何声音回答他，他迈步走进房间，常年的习惯和身体的构造让他踩在老旧的木地板上没有发出任何声音。这里的一切都太老了，老旧的屋子，老式的装饰，旧时的风格……活像是一个老牛仔隐退后的安息之所。放在他生活的时代也很少有人这样布置房间了，所有东西都像主人对自己的喜好毫无保留的诠释和表达。  
　　我在这儿就像个幽灵，一个无人会察觉的幽灵。他想着，仿生材质的手指划过老旧电视机旁的柜子，上面一尘不染，看来护工经常打扫房间。柜子上放着几个相框，尽管技术一再更迭，印在纸上的东西还是没能经得住岁月，泛着淡淡的黄色，克林特·伊斯特伍德的脸在上面显得更加沧桑。  
　　“不认得他的说不定还以为他是你的爱人。”他笑着自言自语，将相片放回原处。  
　　脚上传来毛茸茸的触感，他低下头，看到一只黑白条纹的短毛猫正亲昵地蹭着他的腿。他一点儿也不对这只猫的亲近举动感到意外，他向来会吸引猫咪。  
　　他弯下腰，猫并不反抗，任由他抱起自己。这只猫有些年纪了，表皮松弛，但干净健康，有着蓬松毛发的脖子上系着破布条，花纹已经褪色到几乎看不见，但他还是认出来，这和自己头上系着的头带一模一样。  
　　“源氏？”  
　　猫立刻竖起耳朵，他知道自己叫对了名字。  
　　“你的主人在哪儿？”  
　　猫打了个哈欠，他放下猫，这家伙就慢悠悠地走出客厅，跳上了前往二楼的台阶。  
　　他立刻跟了上去，猫不紧不慢地带路，步伐就像它主人说话的节奏。它走进了一扇虚掩的门里，那是这栋房子的主卧室，采光良好，窗外的光线穿过房门，落在昏暗的二楼走廊。门大约留下了拳头宽度的缝隙，除了角落的柜子和柜子上的义肢，他什么也看不到。  
　　他呆站在楼梯口，突然没了往前走的勇气。他一清二楚自己会在那间屋子里看到什么，他迫使自己继续做梦、拨开荒草来到这里，就是为了看一眼那个人，可那个人就在门后面，他却不敢向前。  
　　“往前走，岛田源氏。”他在心里告诉自己，“这不过是个梦而已。”  
　　他强迫着自己迈开步子，老旧地板在他进来后第一次发出了绵长的吱呀声。他推开了门，看到了坐在躺椅上的人。  
　　在这一刻，他觉得自己的呼吸停止了短暂的几秒。猫在引他走进来后就跳到床上卧着了，他犹豫不决地将手握成拳头又松开，终于下定了决心，走到躺椅旁边坐下来。  
　　他自认为没有人比他更加了解眼前的这个人——以他的脾气，即使老得一身是病，也会挺起胸膛，把自己打理得像模像样，对得起他那强得夸张的自尊。可现在的这个人一点儿也不像他想象中的人，这个人有一头乱糟糟的白头发，皱纹深得像旱季的沟壑，卷曲的胡子遮住面颊，他缩着脖子，将残破的身体裹进老旧的毛毯和衣服里。一定是护工把他弄成这样的。他心想。他糊涂了，否则他一定还是个精神的老头儿，就像莱因哈特老爷，随时都还能上得了战场。  
　　他小心翼翼地抬起手，想要覆在这个人交叠在肚子上的苍老右手，好确认他还活着。但机械手掌冰冷的触感还是让这个人惊醒了，他睁开眼睛——也许睁开了吧，他想这个老家伙已经尽力了——看着不速之客，许久之后才用清晰的吐字开口呼唤：“……源氏？是你吗？”  
　　床上的猫抬起脑袋，但发现主人并不是在呼唤自己，就又趴下去继续打盹。  
　　他没想到老人会喊他的名字，一时有些失措，老人在这时抓住了他没来得及收回去的手，紧紧地抓住，力气之大让他感到自己的线路和合金骨骼被明显地挤压。惊慌之余，他好不容易才从喉咙中挤压出一点儿声音：“……杰西？”  
　　“噢，老天爷，源氏！真的是你？”  
　　躺椅上的人抬起一些上半身，喜出望外地叫喊道，随即喜悦便被悲伤替代，他从这个人浑浊的双眼中看到了泪光。  
　　“老天，源氏，源氏……”老人的手在颤抖，但仍然紧紧地握着他的手，冰凉的手背被掌心的温度捂得滚烫，“我以为，我以为我这辈子都不会再见到你了……真的是你吗？还是我稀里糊涂地做了个梦？”  
　　“杰西，是我。”对方的话让他倍感不安，他尽力让自己冷静下来，克制自己发抖的声音。为了让对方相信，他摘下了面具。没有了视觉槽上的说明和电子标识，他更加真切地看清了对方苍老的面庞。而对方在这时露出了不知是喜是愁的表情：“噢，源氏，真的是你……”  
　　老人朝他伸出手，风湿让这只右手蜷曲而颤抖，他朝老人靠近了一些，让对方的手能轻松地碰到他的脸。  
　　他没有抗拒老人不听话的手在他脸上的一通乱摸 ，他感受到了温热的手掌，还有粗糙到扎人的掌纹，接着他看到老人放心地露出像是笑容的表情。  
　　“真的是你。”老人重复道，手指在他眼下轻轻摩挲，“我一辈子都不会忘记这双眼睛，它们看上去就像银河一样。”  
　　他突然感到鼻腔酸涩，于是眨了眨眼睛，手覆上那只粗糙的右手，在他微冷的仿生手指触碰到粗糙的皮肤时，躺椅上的人发出一声呜咽，手也比刚才更加颤抖。  
　　“对不起……”他听到那人用自责的口吻说道，喑哑的声音让他的话语很难被听清，“我真是个大傻瓜，当初我应该道歉的，噢，我的确应该道歉，我不该跟你争论那种毫无意义的问题……不是我你也不会独自执行任务，我该阻止你的，我本可以——这样什么都不会发生，我也不会因此失去你……”  
　　“嘘，嘘，一切都好，杰西，我也很好。”他忙用一只手抚摸老人的额头，传感器带给大脑的只剩下粗糙的触感和温度，年轻时的他即使吹拂着墨西哥的风沙，也尚有平整的额头，不像现在，“那些都不是你的错，你没有失去我，我就在这儿，我就在这儿。”  
　　他尽全力地冷静下来，轻声安慰老人，内心却感到一阵凉意和死寂。老人的话语印证了他猜测——这时他已经死了，他没能在自己一意孤行的行动中活下来。  
　　这真的是个梦吗？是的，这是个梦。大脑中尚存的清醒意识这样自问自答道。他和死亡太熟悉了，它不是这样感性的东西，这不过是他所做的一场荒诞的梦，在这个梦里，他已经死了。  
　　“事到如今，我可以跟你一起走了？”老人很快就冷静下来，用与往日截然不同的眼神看着他，他只在即将寿终正寝的动物那里看到过这样的眼神，他感到慌张，不断地摇头：“不！当然不，你好得很，你很健康，我只是……我只是来看看你。”  
　　“得了，这些话都是狗屎，源氏，谈不上安慰。”老人只有在骂脏话时还残存着昔日的影子，“我一清二楚，我糊涂很久了，给邻居们添了不少麻烦。可我从没像今天这么清醒和精神——我想我这副老骨头在为上路做最后的准备了。”  
　　他一时不知道该不该回答。躺椅上的人说的没错，他成了老糊涂，成了阿茨海默症患者，弄丢过自己，会站在自家的厨房不知所措，而此刻他精神矍铄，正如他自己所说，这是回光返照，他就要死了。  
　　他伤感地垂下了眼帘。“有句话我必须在离开前对你说。”老人在说话时轻轻地让他抬起头来，令他看到老人双眼中被温柔包围的自己。  
　　“我很想你，源氏。”  
　　他感到下颌关节一阵酸痛，才明白过来自己早早咬紧了牙关，尽力不让某种情绪泄露出来。他与老人对视着，良久后他才让疲累的颌骨重新活动起来：“我也很想你，杰西。”  
　　说着他侧过脸，孩子一样蹭着对方的掌心。粗糙手掌的触感十分奇妙，他很难不对它产生依赖，覆在手背上的机械手用了一点点力道，让对方的手掌与自己仅有的、能够裸露的皮肤紧紧地贴在一起，仿佛要用这种方式牢牢记住这只手掌上的每道纹路。  
　　老人的拇指抚过他的眉眼，唤起了他的记忆——这人在年轻时，也总是这样做。  
　　“其他人怎么样了？你去看过其他人吗？”老人询问道，脸上露出了不安的表情，“在你来之前，我做了个梦。我梦见了安琪，她说要出海远行，我送她到码头，她笑着跟我道别……”  
　　“是的，我去看过她。”他不假思索地撒起慌来，神色平和，看不出破绽，“她很好，施维茨的天气很不错，她常外出走动，以前的病人还会去看望她。”  
　　“那可真是太好了。”老人的脸上浮现笑容，“听到她还这么健康，我很高兴。她一向是个乐观的姑娘，会活很久的。”  
　　他笑了笑，选择不去直视他的眼睛：“嗯，你说得对。”  
　　老人扭头正视前方，那儿只有一扇没有关上的门，但他仿佛看得很远很远：“有时候我很想把他们再叫到一起，重新聚一聚。守望先锋现在很好，比我们最好的时候还要壮大，他们会很欢迎我们回到那儿去看看的。可我不能，那儿总会让我想起你。”  
　　机械关节微微曲起，他半握着那人的手，没有回答。  
　　“嘿，小家伙，帮我个忙。”老人轻声呼唤着他，他想老人是笑了，“帮我打开柜子，上面第二层，我想它就在里面……对，就是这个，上帝保佑，我竟然没在犯糊涂时把它丢进炉子里，哈哈！”  
　　老人喑哑的低笑让他想起了那个德国老骑士，此时的老骑士恐怕已经溘然长逝很多很多年了，不知道他的墓碑又立在何处？或许是艾兴瓦尔德吧，他会连同自己的盔甲一起，和昔日的战友们沉睡在安静祥和的古堡之中，待来年春暖花开，会有雀鸟停驻在上面。  
　　他将翻找到的厚实相册拿过来，轻放在老人的腿上。这是一本有些年头的册子，皮质封面也经不住这么久的岁月，而且它肯定被反复地翻开过，因为它的表皮已经破破烂烂，边沿的压线也翘起线头，但它很干净，没有被房间的潮湿侵蚀，也没有任何灰尘。它的主人即使变得糊里糊涂，也仍然按时清理它。  
　　这本相册是这么的厚实，让他一度认为老人的腿会被它压断，但事实上没有，老人用仅剩的手抚摸着相册的封面，然后打开了它。  
　　老人在扉页停留了很久。他坐下来一起看，上面的字迹来自很多不同的人，其中的签名有些他认得，有些根本不认识。他看到其中一行字来自他的好朋友莉娜·奥克斯顿，上面写着“给杰西：退休生活快乐，随时欢迎你回来”。他还看到了安吉拉、法芮尔、哈娜、亚历山德拉、美、卢西奥和赛特娅的字迹，甚至还有两个明显属于智械的印记，至于莫里森长官，肯定退休得比牛仔要早。他没有找到温斯顿的，愣了片刻才想起来，猩猩的一般寿命不超过五十年。  
　　“我曾以为，失去你的日子会很漫长，我需要冷静、止住悲伤、适应没了你的生活，这些肯定会让我变成一副老骨头的时间延长到几千万年，但它还是这么快就到了。”老人的脸上带着苦笑，“我曾一度用繁忙的任务来试着让自己忘记你，但这挺没用的。还有很多事等着我，我必须振作……所以我换了种方式，每次战斗我都想象你还在我旁边，就在阴影里，在高处，在敌人后方……所有我看不到的地方，你一定想不到，我用这种方法撑到了退休。”  
　　他一言不发。听着别人对自己述说如何熬过自己已经死去后的日子实在太奇怪了，既离奇得引人发笑，又让他内心五味杂陈，苦不堪言。  
　　一个声音在此时响起，是一首很老的爵士乐，来自角落桌子上放置的旧收音机。  
　　“每到这个时间，它就会自己打开。”老人解释道，并制止了他上前关掉的举动，“就这么开着吧，我习惯让家里多点儿声响。”  
　　于是他重新坐下来，看老人翻过了扉页。第一张和他想的一样，是他刚进守望先锋的时候，他们为直布罗陀监测站的成立剪彩时拍下的合照，牛仔还有着完整的两只手，身形高大健壮，而他站在右侧，夹在牛仔和莱因哈特老爷之间，这显得他又瘦又小。  
　　“那个时候，”老人用手指点了点照片里的自己和他，目含笑意，这是走过了人生大半的迟暮者才会有的平和笑容，时间带走了他的自信和骄傲，印写于照片上的牛仔的笑容仿佛不曾存在一样，“我本来想把手搭在你的肩膀上的，但是……莱因哈特老爷先我一步。”  
　　他将视线从照片挪到老人的脸上，发现他的笑容在注意到自己的视线后起了变化，粗糙的脸颊有了一些血色，像是个羞涩的男孩。他眨了眨眼睛，他只记得当时瞥见远处他与安吉拉谈论着什么，来照相时安吉拉和他的眼神都有些奇怪，可他从没认真思考过这些细枝末节的东西。意识之中那尚未在梦境之中的部分突然有些好奇，到底牛仔是什么时候对自己产生了爱慕，而自己又是何时习惯和默许了这些的。  
　　老人翻到了第二页，从这里开始，所有的照片都是依照时间顺序排列，并在下方写上了时间年月和地点，第一张已经泛黄模糊了，但他还是从那些明显的特征中看出了他们是谁。中间的女性毫无疑问是安娜·艾玛莉长官，而她搭肩的孩子当然就是法芮尔，戴着帽子的牛仔还只能算是个男孩，但已经高大英俊，眯着眼睛冲镜头露出笑容。这笑容看得他心脏漏跳一拍。下方的字表明照片摄于牛仔十七岁的时候，彼时他还是个十五岁的初中生，以一个少年的方式反抗家族的桎梏，趴在课桌上做着飞到蓝天上的梦。  
　　他由衷地露出笑容：“这还是我第一次看到这张照片。”  
　　“真的？”老人略显惊讶，“想不到我以前没给你看过……真是太遗憾了，这可是杰西·麦克雷最帅气的年纪。”  
　　后面的照片也大都泛黄陈旧，染上了焦痕、水渍，有其他人的，也有他自己的，合照的对象时有变化，有些人来了，也有些人走了，接着他看到了温斯顿和莉娜，然后是一张新年合照，拍摄的那一年三月，他“离开”了岛田家。  
　　老人又翻了一页，这张照片的比例看上去像是用手机拍摄的，里面空无一人，但其中的每一样东西他都无比熟悉——那是花村街道上的一棵樱树，河津樱盛放得像焚城的火焰。  
　　“我在这天第一次遇见你。”  
　　老人的语气中带着怀念，目光也变得万分柔和，仿佛樱树下站着那个围着橙色围巾满脸笑意的青年似的。  
　　“在菅原伯父的拉面店里。”他也笑了，“你在拉面店里要吃寿司。”  
　　“我那时只知道那一个日语单词。”老人尴尬地辩解道，“感谢老天爷，幸好有你在。”  
　　老人说着似乎陷入了某些回忆中：“如果……如果那时我知道是怎么回事，就应该直接把你带走。”  
　　他的手指不着痕迹地颤抖了一下，张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。  
　　“我那时没能救你，然后你失去了身体，后来我仍然没能救你，然后你……”老人说着笑了，但他看到了对方双眼中的泪光，“这是我这辈子最后悔的两件事。”  
　　他想开口安慰对方，但老人已经将相册翻到了另一页。里面的大部分照片都有他的身影，比如推翻岛田家后的那次派对，他和几个醉醺醺的家伙被莱因哈特老爷的手臂包围，牛仔与他肩并着肩。其中很多照片他都记得在何时何地拍摄，有些却不知道是谁偷偷拍下来的。  
　　“莉娜总喜欢用手机拍大家，记得吗？还有杰哈，廖……都是手机相机不离身的家伙。”老人唤起他的回忆，并用手点着其中一张上面的两个人都狼狈不堪，牛仔则是一副惊慌失措的表情，“那次的战斗对你的机体不利，可你硬是上了，弄断了腿又睡进入了休眠，是我抱着你一路跑回来的，记得吗？”  
　　“记得，”他点点头，“莉娜事后跟我说过，可是她什么时候……”  
　　“就在接应我们的时候，迫在眉睫，可她还是先掏手机拍了一张。喊着：‘哇噻，了不起的牛仔麦克雷公主抱喽！’”  
　　老人的语气逗笑了他，有机械辅助的喉咙发出低沉又富有魅力的笑声。  
　　“还有这个。”  
　　他仔细看过去，立刻皱起了眉：“这又是什么时候——”  
　　他所看的那张照片，是自己休眠时拍下的，面甲视觉槽的灯光是暗的，而他的头上原本是面甲接收器的两个尖角处，被一对毛茸茸的三角耳替代了。  
　　“这可不是我的错，我从莉娜那儿要来这照片时就是这样。”老人从容地说道。  
　　“她不会捏着照片不给任何人看……还有多少人看过了？”  
　　“我们这些家伙人手一张。”  
　　他一时语塞，拧着眉毛很久，最后只能无奈地笑笑。接着他瞄见了另一张照片，那是在一辆大型房车里拍摄的，他还记得其中的摆设，是他加入后的第二年夏天去度假时租的那辆车，兴许是回程的时候拍下的了，行驶中的车让照片很模糊，但他看到了旁边穿着夏威夷衫的杰克·莫里森。那次度假他带了不少沙子回去，托比昂老爹骂骂咧咧地用机器洗了三遍才替他清理干净。  
　　“这就别问我了，我也没想到她会拍下来……不，不是莉娜，这次是安吉拉。”老人解释着，“我第一次感觉度假比出任务还要累人，我累坏了，只记得自己倒在一个软软的地方睡觉，我真的不知道……”  
　　“这没什么……杰西。”他笑着回应道。那一次的度假的确很让人疲累，他们太过尽情地玩耍，以至于用掉了所有的精力，他在回程的路上睡着了，殊不知身旁的牛仔枕着他的腿睡得香甜。那是多么弥足珍贵的娴静时光，那一次度假让他们忘记了自己肩上的重任和各自背负的命运，像普通的朋友一样开怀大笑、尽情玩闹，尽管那次假期勾起了他年少时的回忆，令他悲从中来，但总体而言，他仍然很高兴参加了那次旅行——尤其是看过照片后，在他还活着的现实里，牛仔从没这样枕着他的腿过。  
　　再后来，照片的间隔时间变得长了，照片中人的脸上也难有衷心的笑意，仿佛在昭示着昔日的守望先锋是如何到达命运之轮的顶端，又是如何向下滑落的。再向后翻，是几乎空白的两页，这之中只有一张照片，是别人偷拍下的他的背影，褪色的相纸让紧身制服上的橙色不再鲜艳，只有通过与苍白的背景作对比，才显得出色彩来。照片上的地方他太熟悉了，是旧守望先锋总部的住院部走廊，他就站在重症监护室门前，平面图像抹除了照片上人的不安，让照片构图显得乏味又笨拙。  
　　“莉娜拍的？”他想起那时发生了什么，下意识地看了一眼老人的左手。  
　　“当然。”老人语气轻松地回答道，仿佛在那之前，躺在手术室里奄奄一息的人并不是他自己，而后他呼出一口气，声音又变得温和了，“安吉拉说你在这儿呆了整整三天。”  
　　“嗯。”他并不想让老人明白那时的小心思，极不情愿地回答道，“他们把你带回来的时候……我就跑到手术室等着，我以为会等到你完好无损地走出来，但只等到出来找莫里森长官的安吉拉。我听到他们说你需要截肢。我……我当时很害怕，我不知道为什么。安吉拉让我回去休息，可我睡不着，所以又爬起来在你的病房前面等着，等着你什么时候醒来……”  
　　当时的一切他都记得太清楚了，此时回忆起来，他再次陷入与当时一样的不安之中。当时的他从没想过自己会为一个人难过慌张至此，他在重症监护室外不眠不休地等了三天，听到牛仔醒来的消息也没让他好起来。他太能理解失去身体的痛楚了，可他没法像牛仔安慰他那样令对方开心起来，那个能够让他人感到温暖和快乐的岛田源氏，从他“死去”的那天起就消失了。  
　　他低下头去，手指交叉做着小动作，好像这样能减轻内心的无措并掩饰自己的笨拙。他偷瞄了老人的左臂一眼。他知道牛仔在失去左手七年后仍然会有幻肢痛，每到那时尼古丁就是他最好的慰藉，那现在呢，在五十多年后，他仍会痛得握紧右手、皱起眉头吗？  
　　像是知道他在想什么似的，老人摇了摇头，双眼一直饱含爱意地看着他：“别担心我，早就不会疼了。”  
　　他还想说些什么，但老人的目光已经对他心中的千言万语做出了回答——他们之间根本无需倾诉衷肠，他们太过了解对方，就连彼此心中的爱意也一清二楚。他点点头，重新看向相册，这一页已经翻过去了，再下一页的标注，已经是七年之后。  
　　自这一页起，照片上的一切已经不需要谁再说明什么了。他再次在照片中看到了繁茂的樱花，是在另一个地方拍摄下来的，他一下就认出来了：富士山。这次照片不再是单纯的景色，在被樱花淹没的小路上，他正一步一步地向前走，牛仔朝他喊了一声“在那儿别动”，他回过头，正好听到快门的声音。  
　　他不禁露出微笑：“那一年，富士山的樱花开得特别好。”  
　　“是啊，”老人肯定着，双眼却看着他，“从没见过那么美的景象。”  
　　从这里开始，命运之轮带着他们重新回到了顶端，一张张的照片迎回了多少旧面新颜，他甚至看到莉娜在一个月前拍下的照片。是庆祝温斯顿生日的合影，牛仔在快门按下的那一刻摘掉他的面甲，亲吻了他的眼角。  
　　“你的胡子扎人可真疼。”他嗔怪着，扭头却发现老人脸上的笑容消失了，疲累苍老的双眼顶着照片，他再次看到了其中闪烁的泪光。  
　　“这是最后一张你的照片。”  
　　老人的声音颤抖着，指腹摩挲着照片上那张溢满欢笑的脸庞。  
　　“安琪他们……他们到最后也没想出能让你不再依赖呼吸面罩的方法。你回来的那天我才，我才能真正地吻你。我让他们带你到温暖一些的房间去，因为你的嘴唇，它们那么凉，就像——”老人抿着嘴，嘴角抽搐着，甫一翘起又被悲伤压了下去，他的双眼拼命地眨着，妄图以此逼退泪水，“就像你已经死了一样。”  
　　广播进入了点歌环节，轻快的吉他声从扬声器里传出来，老人在听清了前奏后自嘲般地笑了，声音却不如先前有力，也许是在今天说了太多的话语：“你的身体被送回来的那天，收音机也正好在播放这首歌。”  
　　他竖起耳朵仔细去听，演唱者是一男一女：“别听我胡言乱语，所有的尖叫听上去都是一样的。尽管真相有所不同，但这艘船终将载着我们到达彼岸……”  
　　他的脑海中映出了一个画面：就在他们共同生活的房间里，这首歌自收音机的扬声器里传出来，回荡在因为只剩下一个人而略显空旷的空间里，牛仔坐在他们曾经相拥而眠的床边，脚下是无数熄灭的烟蒂。在歌声里，牛仔痛苦地用双手捂住了脸，他的牙齿咬紧了，用尽力气控制自己的悲伤情绪。  
　　牛仔会这样吗？他一定会的。他内心的声音回答道。他太了解牛仔了，换做自己收到对方的死讯，也一定会陷入这样的绝望和悲痛里。他不会过度依赖自己的恋人，他们能够天各一方，从偶尔的温存中获得慰藉和满足，但他决不能接受永远失去对方。他知道牛仔也是一样。  
　　“源氏，噢……源氏……那一天我永远地失去了你。”老人尚能克制自己的情绪，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，拒绝在此时此刻注视他，“我这辈子一共失去了你三次，第二次之后，我以为你再也不会从我眼前消失了，可是……”  
　　老人躺下去一些，双眼看着前方，他的右手朝旁边摸索着，而他主动握住了老人的手。在感到他机械手指的冰冷后，老人的神情放松下来，情绪也很快恢复平静。  
　　“我还有那么多事没和你一起去做。”老人小声地表达自己的遗憾，“我想和你开着一辆车到山顶上去，那儿能看到更多的星星，然后赞美你的眼睛比那些星星更迷人。我知道，我知道你在流浪的七年里见过了很多的美景，可还不够，我想带你去看看所有我见识过的那些了不起的景象。婚礼……对了，还有婚礼，我想和你在伊利奥斯的老教堂里来一场白色婚礼，把戒指戴在你手上……我知道这个想法有多捏揉造作，原谅我这个娘娘腔的老家伙吧。”  
　　“不。”他摇着头，“一点儿也不造作。我们会举行婚礼的，所有的朋友都会祝福我们，你能把戒指亲手戴在我手上，我发誓。”  
　　“再说吧，小家伙，再说吧。”老人的声音更小了一些，也许是因为刚才的一切花去了太多精力，老人显得很疲累，眨着眼睛，一副昏昏欲睡的模样，“你说得对，会的。在梦中，也许吧。我累了，我想我得睡一会儿……”  
　　“不，不！杰西，醒醒，再陪我多说会儿话。”他有种预感，这场梦即将到达尽头，而在这之前，某些东西则会走向终结，想到这儿他感到恐慌，紧紧地握住了老人的手。  
　　“等我醒来吧，源氏，我实在太累了……”  
　　“你不能睡，我还没和你说完话！”他大声地说道，但他感到老人的呼吸变得越来越轻，“保持清醒，杰西，我这就打电话给社工还有医生，保持清醒，你会没事的，相信我。只是……别睡着，求你了，杰西，别闭上眼睛，该死的……看着我！”  
　　他不受控制地大吼出声，老人终于点点头：“好吧，好吧……我会尽力。我会看着你，我不闭上眼睛，但是……噢，瞧我看到了什么，伊利奥斯的蓝天和大海……”  
　　“你没有在伊利奥斯，你在自己的家里。看着我，杰西，看着我！”  
　　“我……在看着你，你穿着白色的礼服，眼睛……眼睛就像星星……”  
　　“杰西，杰西！”  
　　老人已经闭上了双眼。  
　　他像是要拽着老人起身似的用双手拉着老人的手，放在自己的额头，用自己仅有的能够外露的皮肉部分温暖着它，可它在自己冰冷的机械手掌中冷得更快了。他驼着背，不知所措却不肯放弃。他前后摇晃着身体，想要摇走自己的悲伤，摇醒这个贪睡的老头子，却只能感受到那只苍老的手每分每秒都在变得僵硬沉重。  
　　“这首歌送给奥兰多的乔安娜·肯特，”在歌曲的间奏，他听到主持人说道，欢快的语气遮盖了他低声的抽咽，“点播这首歌的人想对她说：‘我知道我们一路走来经历了很多的风雨，但命运还是让我们相拥至今，我希望今后的路也能与你相伴，遑论疾病、灾难或是死亡。爱你的：邓肯·布莱德利。’”  
　　歌声再一次响起，孤零零的声音让整个房间陷入了死寂。  
　　这个邓肯真是个幸运儿。他想着。他和乔安娜走过风雨，今后还将一直走下去，他们幸福、美满、有彼此相伴，他们从歌声中听出的是永远相随的誓言。不像他，只能从中听到离别的悲痛。五十年前，牛仔在歌声中失去了他，而如今他也在歌声中永远地失去了对方。  
　　——神啊，这个梦实在是太过冰冷了。他感觉自己仿佛被丢到了无边的黑暗宇宙，没有空气，没有声音，没有立足之地，严寒令他手脚冰凉，他恐惧地蜷缩起来，紧握着的枯手却没有像他祈祷的那样动弹一下，摸摸他的头。  
　　时间在此时被无限拉长，他觉得自己睡了很久，或许是太久了。他明明感到自己快醒来了，可在痛苦之际他却迟迟没能摆脱这个死寂的梦境，他觉得自己马上就要被冻死了。他必须醒来，必须醒来。  
　　他醒了。  
　　苍白的天花板并没有降低他的警觉，他几乎是立刻撑起上半身环顾四周，一切都是他熟悉的景象：整洁干净的房间，排列有序的器械。这些都是依照这儿的主人安吉拉·齐格勒的意愿摆放的。  
　　尽管中央空调吹着暖风，他仍然感到一丝寒意，是机甲刚刚启动、还没温暖他属于人类的剩余部分的缘故。  
　　旁边的机器显示他的身体状况一切正常，他终于回到了现实。但空无一人的房间还是燃起了他的不安。  
　　“杰西！”他大喊起来，“杰西！杰西·麦克雷！”  
　　安静了片刻，房门打开了，他熟悉的那个牛仔匆忙走进来，见到他时，三步并作两步来到他身边。  
　　“我在这儿，就在外面……老天爷，你终于醒了。”牛仔结结巴巴地说着，他从没听过牛仔这么急促的语速，接着他看到对方注视着自己的脸，露出惊讶的表情，“发、发生了什么？你怎么……”  
　　他一定对我脸上湿漉漉的泪痕感到惊讶。忍者定定地看着他，捏着自己已经拆下护甲的手臂，机甲逐渐加热到常温，但他明白，倘若他还能够向半空呼出一口气，那一定是白色的寒气。  
　　“抱抱我，杰西，抱抱我，求你了。”  
　　他看到杰西因此眨了下眼。他们之间早已不乏更加亲密的举动，但这是他第一次主动要求恋人拥抱自己。  
　　杰西照做了。感受到来自恋人的温暖的那个瞬间，他终于肯承认自己身处的现实，并长舒了口气。但他还是不争气地颤抖了，他止不住地抖个不停。  
　　“对不起，杰西，对不起。”他像是还没从那个冰冷刺骨的世界里缓过劲儿来似的，连声音也颤抖着，“我不该固执己见，更不该自己一个人出去……对不起，都是我的错……”  
　　也许是他话语里的颤音吓着对方了，杰西急忙打断了他的话：“不，不。是我的错，我应该让步的，该道歉的是我。我本来可以放下架子阻止你可我没有。抱歉，源氏。还好我没有失去你，你这么快醒来实在太好了。”  
　　他感到杰西抱着自己的双臂更加用力，也许是因为他用力地拉扯着牛仔的披风，令对方感觉到了他想要极力隐藏的恐惧。  
　　他们都因此沉默了，在这时，也只有沉默能缓解他们彼此的不安和困惑。他将上半张脸埋在杰西的披风里，他闻到了那股熟悉的烟草味道，直到这一刻，他才停止了颤抖，放松自己的双手。  
　　这一切之后，他轻轻推了推恋人，离开他的怀抱。冰冷的梦让他太过渴望对方的温暖，他唯恐自己会对它产生过度的依赖，令自己在未来的某天失去它时惶恐不安。  
　　“你还好吗？”对于他的异常举动，杰西轻声关怀道。  
　　“我，很好。”  
　　很显然他不好，他的回答生硬，他还处在乍醒的迷茫状态，不明的情绪淹没了他，让他的回答像是将近窒息时的挣扎。  
　　“我能问你个问题吗，杰西？”  
　　牛仔皱着眉点头，他已经料想到不会是什么好问题。  
　　“如果我这次没能活着回来，你会怎么做？”  
　　他看到牛仔露出略显不快的眼神：“问这个干什么？”  
　　“回答我，杰西，如果——”  
　　“不！闭嘴，源氏，别问这种不切实际的蠢问题。”杰西粗暴地打断了他的话，右手摩挲着胡子和唇边，似乎想掩饰某些稍纵即逝的表情，“你当然会活着回来，你说的这种情况根本不可能存在，别问这种可能性为零的事情。”  
　　“万一呢，杰西？”他铁了心要问出个所以然来，不顾对方的情绪追问道，“凡事总有万一，而我这次伤得很重，我很清楚。万一发生了，你会怎么做？”  
　　“我不知道，”他的双眼捕捉到牛仔双眼中一闪而逝的痛苦，“我不知道，我想不来。这太可怕了，我是说……说真的，要是那样我宁愿被抹去记忆，这样我就可以在别人提起你时无动于衷。也或许我会假装你还在，只不过，只不过我没有看到你罢了……我真的不知道，我没法坦然接受失去了你的余生。”  
　　牛仔紧锁的眉头让他心生愧疚，他握住对方的右手，感受到了牛仔掌心热度的同时，对方反握住了他的手。  
　　“对不起，杰西，我想我不该问这个问题。”  
　　“没关系。”  
　　但他知道杰西对此心存芥蒂，他的问题极大地影响了恋人的情绪。因此他转移了话题：“我昏迷了多久？”  
　　“不算长，一天半。”杰西也爽快地顺着他的问题回答道，“安吉拉说你的机体受损比较严重，但器官都没什么大问题，昏迷是因为你的机体给养暂停启动的保护机制。”  
　　他察觉对方在说话时如释重负地松了口气。相比他给出的可能性，这样的报告一定让对方感到庆幸。  
　　他还看出了别的东西，比如牛仔眼睛下方堆积的青黑色：“你多久没有休息了？”  
　　“我？我当然有好好休息，”杰西的谎话显而易见，他醒时杰西就进来了，不会有这种巧合，他断定杰西准是一直都等在外面。他的目光让杰西咋了下舌头：“好吧，我没有，从你回来起我就没睡着过，安琪让我回去休息，可我睡不着，所以爬起来在这外面等着。一天半，只有一天半罢了。”  
　　“你看起来不像是只有一天半没有休息。”他揭穿了杰西的谎话。  
　　“得了！从你出任务开始我就没好好睡过觉，行了吗？只要闭上眼睛，我的脑子里就全是你受伤的画面。我睡不着，该死。我担心你，可我不知道该怎么做！”  
　　杰西朝他扭过头，他看到恋人眼中的无助和慌乱，手上加重了握住的力道：“你需要休息。”  
　　“我不会回房间的，我这就叫安吉拉来，在她说你已经安然无恙之前我哪儿也不去。”  
　　“我也不会离开你的。”面对杰西的固执，他轻声说道，“雅典娜会通知安吉拉我醒来的事儿的，你哪儿也不用去。”  
　　他在杰西说话前动了，他面朝对方坐在床上，朝对方拍了拍自己卸下装甲的腿：“你可以在这儿休息。”  
　　杰西显现出了一丝迟疑，并看了看门口，生怕女医生会突然进来：“真的？”  
　　“是的。”他抿了一下唇瓣，庆幸呼吸面罩让自己的表情不会完全表露出来，“我需要你陪着我。”  
　　“既然你这么说的话……”  
　　牛仔摘下帽子躺了上来，这张病床并不怎么柔软，但杰西没有介意。感到腿上的重量后，他几乎是立刻握住了杰西的手，对方显然明白他迫切渴望陪伴的心情，安慰似的反手与他十指交握。  
　　纠缠的手指仍没有消除他内心的不安，他低下头去，注视着杰西的眼睛。棕色的眼睛里映着一个半机械人的脸，他的下半张脸被面甲覆盖，双眼透露的复杂情绪在感受到牛仔的呼吸后烟消云散，只有与恋人近在咫尺的此刻，他才终于完全放下了高悬的心脏。  
　　“你在想什么？”他听到杰西问道，从对方的双眼里，他看到了满溢的爱意，他在梦中的老人眼里也看到过。即使在梦中，经过了五十年的时光，这种爱意都未曾减损半分。  
　　“在想我们的婚礼。”他轻声地回答。  
　　“婚礼？”  
　　“在伊利奥斯，白色的婚礼。你不是还想为我戴上戒指吗，杰西？”

END.


End file.
